


My golden rose

by Blue_Flames



Series: Quarantink [29]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Quarantink, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-04-10 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames
Summary: Sitting at the table in the restaurant, Javier couldn’t help but fiddle with the deep blue velvet box sitting on the table next to him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Kudos: 41





	My golden rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 28 of the challenge and the prompt was Rose. (Sorry this is up earlier than normal) I had to put a little twist on it cause I've already written a couple of flower ones for the challenge so I hope you all like this. Stay safe lovely readers xx

Sitting at the table in the restaurant, Javier couldn’t help but fiddle with the deep blue velvet box sitting on the table next to him. What if he said no? Hell, what if he didn’t even show up for the date? What if—

“Sorry I’m late,” Yuzuru, finally wearing a nice fitting suit, slipped into the seat opposite to him, “you alright Javi?”

“I’m fine,” Javier smiled at him and they both picked up their menus, “how are you?”

“Better now that I’m with you.”

They ate their starters and main courses, making comfortable conversation. After ordering their desserts, Javier reached across the table and took hold of Yuzuru’s hand.

“I love you so much,” Javier whispered and Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile at that. Javier stroked his thumb over the back of his hand as he kept talking, “You’re my other half. I couldn’t imagine not waking up beside you, wondering if you’re still alive, or coming home after a long day of coaching to find you and cuddle you. You make my life feel complete, Yuzuru.”

“Javi?” Yuzuru whispered as Javi knelt beside his chair, holding open the box to show the rose gold ring. “Yes! I will!”


End file.
